nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sky Sweeper Jet
' Sky Sweeper' is an G.I. Joe jet for Spy Troops. At first thought, this vehicle seems like a can't miss proposition. The first G.I. Joe plane ever based directly on the F-117 Stealth fighter, an infamous "real life" vehicle that appeals to everyone. The design is sleek, dark, and cool...it's based on a real vehicle, which is always a plus in "Joeland". But, in execution, many think this falls somewhat short, mostly based on it's scale. First of all, I agree. The scale of this thing is WAY off. Compared to the real plane, this thing looks like a little kid, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. The Smokescreen is supposed to be a fast attack stealth fighter. I think having a smaller version of the F-117 matches that perfectly. I can see Barrel Roll whipping through the mountains, heading to a Cobra emplacement, just under their radar. As a matter of fact, that's exactly what happens in the newest G.I. Joe CGI Commercial (only Flint's piloting, not Barrel Roll) and I think this commercial is what really made me open my eyes to the Skysweeper. Now this thing will never be a stable part of my Air Force. On looks alone, it falls short of the Conquest, Skystriker, Phantom, and just about anything else out there. It looks almost strange on my new Flagg parked alongside all of the other vehicles. Yet, it does maintain some appeal. It's very design screams "play with me". The tail fins slide forward and back, enabling the center of the plan to fold open into assault mode (as I call it). This reveals twin missile launchers and is kind of an interesting sidestep from the basic Stealth package. The plane also has working landing gear, which is another very appealing aspect. There's something about lifting the plane off and manually folding up the landing gear that just makes me feel like a kid again. This plane also serves some purpose. Barrel Roll is it's pilot to me, plain and simple. His filecard states he is a Fixed Wing Pilot and I think his role as a Spy Troop suits him well for this. I also see the Skysweeper as a drone aircraft. Something Barrel Roll controls until it's time to eject the flight pod. At that point, he is pulled from the pilots seat, the pod is shot out, behind enemy lines, and the Skysweeper returns back to base of its own accord. I think this works pretty well. It would explain the plane's decreased size, and gives me another reason to use it. Speaking of "using it", don't expect me to...much. Like the Smokescreen, this plane does not fit in well with my other Joe vehicles and does not wow me. However, for kids, and for pure fun value, I think the Skysweeper DOES have it's place. Like the other odd new vehicle, if you're a collector with a purely asthetic love of G.I. Joe, this might not be what you're looking for. It's not large and imposing...there aren't tons of little details and moving parts...it really is fairly boring. But again, if you have kids, or still like running around the house yelling "VROOM VROOOOOMMM", then you just might enjoy this vehicle. At least give Hasbro some props for thinking of the kids first. Category:Vehicles Category:2003/Introductions Category:G.I. Joe Vehicles Category:Spy Troops Category:Real American Hero Collection Category:Military Vehicles Category:2003 Category:Toys Category:Hasbro Toys Category:Spy Troops vehicles Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:Hasbro Category:G.I. Joe: Spy Troops